hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan
|image = Image:Wolverine-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-23433623-1440-960.jpg |imagewidth = 400px |caption = 'This is Logan' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Logan aka Wolverine |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 129438203810923810391021981038912010 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human/Mutant |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = X-Men movie-verse |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 2116 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = None |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 1 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = Got a knife envy |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Sparky}} Information Pre-Game History Well, Wolverine doesn't remember! But he was born in Canada during the 1800s as James Howlett. His first manifestation of his powers happened in 1845, when he witnessed the murder of his father at the hands of a man named Thomas Logan. Thomas revealed to James that he was in fact James' biological father. In a fit of wild rage, James impaled Thomas with a set of bone claws that protruded from his hand. After which, he fled with his half-brother, Victor. For many, many years Victor and James operated as soldiers in various conflicts across the world. During the Vietnam War, Victor, however assaulted and killed an army officer, with James rushing to aid his brother, claws extended. The two put in front of a firing squad, which they survived. After this, they were approached by a man named Richard Stryker to join a black ops team known as Team X. This team consisted of other...special individuals. During a mission in Africa, James decided to leave this group, after realizing how willing they were to kill innocent people to achieve their goals, especially Victor. James eventually returned to Canada where he lived a quiet life as a lumberjack. It was during this time he fell in love with a woman named Kayla Silverfox and adopted his biological father's name, Logan. Stryker managed to lure Logan back after a rogue Victor killed Kayla and snapped Logan's bone claws. Stryker offered to bond Logan's skeleton with a supposedly indestructible metal called adamantium to give him the strength to kill Victor. Logan accepted and asked for dog tags that read 'Wolverine', after a story Kayla had told him. But soon after, he fled when he realized Stryker was going to erase his memories and use his DNA for nefarious deeds. Logan learned from one of his former teammates that Stryker was holding other mutants hostage at a place called Three Mile Island and to reach it he would need the help of a mutant named Gambit. Logan and Gambit fought their way to Three Mile Island. And once they got there, Logan was horrified by what he saw. He learned that Kayla was not really dead at all and was really working for Stryker. But when he found out she really did love him, Logan went on to fight Victor while the mutant prisoners escaped. Then Victor and Logan had to team up to fight another former teammate, Wade Wilson who had been altered and given several mutant powers at once. With Wade Wilson defeated, Logan was about to leave with Kayla. But Stryker shot him in the head with admantium bullets. Logan survived the shooting, but the damage to his brain erased his memories. So he left to find his own way. We later find Logan as a cigar smoking cage fighter in Canada. He called himself the Wolverine and fought to earn money. It was here he met another young mutant named Rogue. She watched him unleash his claws when he was attacked in a bar. She stowed away in his truck, but he noticed and kicked her out. But had a change of heart about five seconds later. While riding along, Logan's camper thing was attacked by Victor in an effort to retrieve Rogue for Magneto. Victor was totally kicking Logan's be-hind, but they were saved by Storm and Cyclops of the X-Men. They dragged the unconscious Logan to Professor Xavier's mansion to be treated. Unfortunately, when Logan woke up, he startled Dr. Jean Gray, and fled. In an effort to escape the mansion, he found his way into Professor Charles Xavier's office. The Professor introduced Logan to the mutants who helped make up his team, The X-Men. But Logan was not impressed and was going to leave, but reconsidered when the Professor promised to help him piece together his forgotten past. Logan finally agreed and was given a room. After a brief conversation with Jean, which ended with Jean looking into Logan's head, Scott decided to have a little talk with Logan. See, Logan had been getting kind of flirty with Jean and Scott wasn't having that. Because Jean was his woman. So Scott just wanted to tell Logan to stay away from his girl. But, yeah right. Scott was so not the boss of him. Anyway, sometime after the conversation ended, Logan found himself here in the Keep. Game History Logan hates this place >BC Personality Not one to rely on other people, Logan is an extremely independent man. He likes dealing with his problems himself and taking care of what needs to be taken care of without involving other people. So most often, Logan leaves the impression that he is a snarky, gruff man with rough edges, lacking in any kind of tact or sentimentality. Which isn't necessarily a far cry from the truth. Logan has no real passion for idealism in him; mutant problems are not his problems. So you're not going to see him rallying for mutant rights or anything like that. Joining the X-Men was a joke to him; fighting to protect the normies who hated them wasn't going to stop the hatred. That does not mean Logan is without any kind of feeling. Once provoked, Logan can easily be consumed by the beast his body has mutated to intimate. He can attack wildly, with untamed aggression, and without any thought to the consequences. He can (and has) entered a berserk state that all but subverts the placid human he had once been. Thankfully, Logan is not an easy man to provoke. He is not easily angered or riled and will usually try to ignore things that could potentially make him angry. He is willing to warn people when they are pushing their luck. Loyalty is something he feels just as fiercely as the aggression. His devotion to his friends and loved ones is unwavering and he will go to great lengths to protect them. Once you have been accepted in Logan's circle, you have earned the fiercest of friends. Logan is also not bound by socially accepted morals. He flirts relentlessly with Jean Gray, even allowing feelings for her to develop, though he is fully aware she is involved with Scott Summers. This has lead to a rivalry between him and Scott. Despite this, Logan is fond of living a relatively simple life, with the people he's come to care about. If things could be that simple for him, well his life would be just about perfect. Appearance Logan stands at 6'3". He is very well built and has brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wears jeans, but his arrival in the Keep will see him in sweatpants and a sweatshirt with the X-Men logo on it. Abilities, Skills and Talents Regenative Healing Factor: This ability likes allows him to recover from any wound much faster and more extensively than a normal human. He was thrown through the windshield of his truck and the gash on his head healed in a matter of seconds. This ability also negates the long term effects of smoking, drinking, and makes him immune to any earth disease or illness. It also keeps his adamantium skeleton from poisoning him. While here in the Keep, Logan's healing factor will be slowed down. He won't be healing in seconds. Minor cuts and scrapes take anywhere from 5 to 20 minutes to heal completely depending on the severity. Broken bones and the like could take 3 days to a week to heal completely. Superhuman senses: Logan's senses are extremely sensitive. He can see great distances and in the dark with perfect clarity. His hearing is similar, he can hear certain things humans cannot and can make out sounds at great distances. He has a heightened sense of smell and is able to detect people by scent. While in the Keep, Logan's sight will be limited to about a mile in front of him and half a mile in his peripheral vision. He can hear things only a few feet away from him and will not be able to hear through the walls of the barracks. And if a person/object/what have you he is tracking is hidden well enough, he will not be able to track it down completely with his sense of smell. Speed/Endurance/Reflexes/Agility: Thanks to the metal in his skeleton, Logan is able to lift up to 2 tons. But in the Keep this will be shaved down to 100 pounds. He has extremely high endurance, but will tire out much faster than he normally would, thanks to the Keep's restrictions. His reflexes and agility are also greater than a normal humans. Bone Claws: Logan has three bone claws in each of his forearms that protrude from his hands when he extends them. Since his skeleton is made of metal, these claws are extremely durable and are pretty much indestructible. His skin bleeds every time he extends his claws but his healing factor stops it immediately. Doesn't mean he doesn't feel the pain though. Limitations and Weaknesses His main weakness is Magneto. Damn him. Relationships Castmates Scott: Ew Charles Xavier: 'tevs Raven: Who? Bobby: Uh. Other Characters Ironhide: Meh Kevas: 'Eh Rapunzel: Stop crying Mimmi: Girlfriend c: Samantha: High Maintenance Hot MISC. Facts *Logan vaguely remembers the story Kayla told him about the Wolverine and the Moon. He does not remember who told him, but he assumes that is where the name 'The Wolverine' comes from. *He recognizes Victor Creed's scent, but it does nothing to trigger his memory. *He suffers from nightmares almost nightly. His bed is practically in tatters. So he doesn't sleep much. *Logan doesn't like flying. He gets airsick. *Logan does not like the name 'Jimmy' for some odd reason. Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:X-Men